


buzz buzz, bitch

by jaehyunsdimple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, donghyuck hates everything, except mark obviously, oh yeah there’s a bee for like ten seconds, probably, soft, there really isn’t much else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsdimple/pseuds/jaehyunsdimple
Summary: “markus, let’s go somewhere!”“where do you wanna go hyuckie?”“anywhere.”donghyuck hates a lot of things, but mark isn’t one of them.





	buzz buzz, bitch

**Author's Note:**

> the title doesn’t really have anything to do with the fic but i just wanted it to be “buzz buzz, bitch”. welp enjoy this really short mess i wrote and please excuse any errors

donghyuck hated his town. that was just a simple fact of life. it wasn’t like donghyuck’s was depressed or anything, he just hated a lot of stuff in his life. he hated the mean gym teacher ms.jung, the diner that the small town had, the old rusty gas station, his homophobic parents, the stray dog that always chased him when he walked home. the only thing that he actually _enjoyed_ was mark. everything was better with mark.

 

“markus, let’s go somewhere!”

 

“where do you wanna go hyuckie?”

 

“anywhere.”

 

and that’s how the two ended up in the green meadow that was “illegal” for people to enter.

 

donghyuck ran into the grass, watching as the white dandelion tufts floated into the air and into mark’s hair. one flew into the older’s mouth, making donghyuck erupt in a series of high pitch laughs and making mark choke.

 

“why you little-“ said mark, as he began to chase donghyuck around in the grass, white floating up around their heads.

 

donghyuck loved how it felt to be with mark, how it was fun and light and everything good. mark had donghyuck pinned to the ground and was attacking his sides and chin with tickles.

 

“mark! stop! i can’t breathe-“ laughed donghyuck, and mark was laughing too. the canadian boy’s tickles died down, and donghyuck took that opportunity to tackle mark into the grass.

 

they rolled around, forgetting about that math test mark failed, the disapproval from donghyuck’s parents, that mean girl that once poured iced coffee on mark’s head.

 

donghyuck was screeching, trying to pin mark down but unfortunately, the older was captain of virtually every sport and in _extremely_ good shape. donghyuck was on the ground again, mark pinning his wrists down, laughter bubbling up from his chest.

 

he could be happy with this, he didn’t need approval from his parents, he didn’t need ms.jung to give him a good grade, he just needed this. the sun on his face, dandelion seeds flying around him and mark, his wonder boy, his happy pill.

 

their laughter died down and the two boys laid down side by side in the meadow. “mark,” said donghyuck, “there’s a spider in your ear.” mark (of course) didn’t believe him, and turned to look at donghyuck.

 

“you dumbass.” said mark, and donghyuck grinned.

 

“i’m _your_ dumbass.” donghyuck laughed, and grabbed mark’s shoulders so that they could roll around in the grass some more.

 

donghyuck was trying (and failing), to make mark eat a dandelion, but then he suddenly screamed.

 

mark bolted up, looking at donghyuck with wide eyes.

 

“are you okay? what happened? are you okay?” mark frantically asked.

 

“mark, oh my god. it was _horrible_. there was a fucking bee. it was right there! look mark, look!” exclaimed donghyuck, gesturing wildly to a spot in the grass.

 

“you- i-“

 

the place he was pointing at was about twenty feet away and donghyuck wasn’t even allergic to bees.

 

“yeah i get that we need bees. like to save the planet and shit, but those motherfuckers hurt. one time when i was younger, i was eating ice cream and a bee came up to me and was all like “buzz buzz, bitch” and it stung me in the ankle.”

 

it was pure silence for about two seconds, but then the two boys looked at each other and burst out in hysterical laughs.

 

“we-we’ll be together forever, right hyuck?” asked mark after the two had calmed down. donghyuck’s head was in mark’s lap, picking at the grass around him.

 

“yeah markie. us. forever.” mark put donghyuck’s hand in his own, and stood up.

 

“let’s leave. get out of here. leave the stupid ass expectations, this stupid ass town, the stupid ass people!” suggested donghyuck, screaming out the last sentence. mark simply chuckled and shook his head.

 

“how about this,” mark proposed, “we go drive around for a few hours, then get some mcdonalds.”

 

“sounds awesome. not as awesome as running away, but still awesome.” donghyuck didn’t really care about where they were going, as long as he was with mark, donghyuck knew it was all going to be okay. all donghyuck needed was his golden boy mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <33


End file.
